Harry Potter and the Transfer Students
by Cataryzna
Summary: What happens when five pretty soilders get shipped off to England to join a school of magic? What will happen to them? Well, you have to read to find out. Read and Review Please! As always 5 reviwes gets you a new chap. Constructive critisim is welcom, bu
1. Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own either Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon or Harry Potter, I really wish I did though! Even though I don't own those I do own this story line so no thievery! Thank you and with out further ado I present 'Harry Potter and the Sailor Senshi' Cat  
  
  
  
"Wait up you guys!" Two blondes yelled in unison as they raced up to the train known as the Hogwarts Express. The girl who the world knew as Usagi Tsukino tripped slightly, causing her to fall behind of Minako Aino. They were cousins, but were so alike they could be twins. Blond hair and blue eyes favored these girls, as well as lean bodies and long legs. Minako was taller than Usagi, with more of a golden color to her hair. Minako stopped and looked back then turned around to pick up her best friend.  
  
"You ok Usa-chan?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Good, now lets go before we miss the train!" Minako hauled her to her feet and they continued on their way. Nobody noticed the cats sitting on their luggage with smug looks on their faces. Minako reached the train first, and began to load on her belongings. As she was struggling to heave her last large trunk of things up, a group of boys walked past. Seeing her struggle Malfoy smiled to himself. 'She's too pretty to be one of those worthless mudbloods.' He thought.  
  
"Goyle, Crabe, help this young lady with her belongings." Minako was so caught up in her struggle; she gasped as two large sets of arms pushed her trunk in. She stepped back as her white cat leaped up onto her shoulder, looking at the two boys.  
  
"Thank you." She said with a bow. Just then Usagi came up behind her, curiosity written across her face.  
  
"Minako.who are these people?" She asked in Japanese. Mina turned around with a puzzled expression.  
  
"I don't know Usagi.they just helped me with my bags." She responded in Japanese as well before she turned back to them with a smile. "Hi, who are you?"  
  
Crabe and Goyle just looked at each other as Malfoy stepped up. "This is Goyle and Crabe, and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He took her hand and placed a kiss on it. Usagi and Minako exchanged puzzled looks before Minako responded.  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Minako Aino and this is my cousin Usagi Tsukino. We're exchange students from Japan. Sorry we can't stay and chat, but we must find our friends." Minako said before grabbing Usagi by the wrist and taking her off. Usagi's black cat Luna sat quietly, but Artemis turned his head to look at the trio of young men and hissed a warning.  
  
"Makoto, Ami, Rei? Where are you guys?" the two look-alike girls called out and they made their way down the train. A brunette stuck her head from the window of a cabin.  
  
"In here you two." She called, waving at them.  
  
"Late as usual" was heard from inside the train's many rooms.  
  
"Sorry, but we couldn't figure out where platform 9 ¾ was.we had to ask a guard" Minako shuddered at the word 'guard'. She absolutely loathed guards because they looked so much like cops. It was an old fear from her Sailor V days, when she had to totally hide her identity because all of England wanted to know just who was behind the red goggles. "And can you believe he laughed at us?"  
  
They sat down beside their long time friends with a sigh of exhaustion.  
  
"Yeah, it was really rude." Usagi muttered.  
  
"You know," Ami said, adding her two cents. "You really should have asked someone who was a wizard instead of a muggle."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Muggle, it means a person who is not magical." Ami stated in her usual matter of fact tone. Naturally she had read all of the years books before she came.  
  
"Oh.ok." Minako muttered. "Can you believe it, we are all together, going to the same school!"  
  
"Yeah." Makoto said with a wistful sigh. "A new beginning with new people. People? That reminds me . . . " She paused, looking at Minako as they both clasped their hands and whining in unison.  
  
"I want a boyfriend!" Looks of exasperation flashed across their friend's faces.  
  
"They will never change." Muttered Rei, shaking her head, yet smiling all the same.  
  
"Well" Minako said, pointing out the obvious. "You all already have boyfriends.Usa and Mamoru, Ami and Greg, and you and Chad, so you can just stuffed animal!"  
  
"Minako-chan.its stuff it, not stuffed animal."  
  
"Oh, yeah eh-heh.So what class do you think you'll do best in?"  
  
"Divination, naturally" Rei said with a wink. "After all I am a priestess."  
  
"Herbology, I love plants." Makoto smiled.  
  
"I really don't know, I hope to do well in all my classes." Ami stated as she opened a book, to resume her studies.  
  
"Um . . . Lunch!" Usagi chirped.  
  
"Care of Magical Creatures for me! I love to help the ill, no matter what they are!" Looks of fear flashed across her friends' faces as she said this, due to past experiences when they all got the flu and she played nurse.  
  
A hacking noise that everyone, almost everyone that is, recognized as a laugh came from Artemis, but Minako didn't know that. She lifted him up and looked at him. "Are you ok Art? Do you need any help?"  
  
That immediately sobered him up and her shook his head negatively. "Nope I'm fine!" Just then the train jumped forward, causing Usagi to fall from her seat.  
  
"Nice one ditzoid!" Rei sneered as usual. A stranger would never guess that these two actually cared for each other, but the other Senshi knew it was just Rei's way of showing Usagi the she actually liked her, if she didn't like her she wouldn't even pay attention to her.  
  
"Reeeeiiiiii!!!! You're so meeeeaaannnn!!!" The other girls just sat back to watch the normal fireworks. The train lurched to a stop after a while, and everyone began to clamber out.  
  
Time for you to vote on couples: Minako/Draco Minako/Ron Minako/Harry Minako/????? Same for Makoto, if you have another favorite tell me! The other girls are taken, because I say so.there may be cheating boyfriends later though.poor Senshi, they never get a break, do they? AN: I'm so sorry it was hard to read before . . . Please forgive the pitiful writer! 


	2. Sorting

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own anyone or anything! . . . Except this plot line. This shall go for the entire story. AN: Well, here it is. I love all of you so much for supporting me! Thanks for all of you're reviews! Special thanks to Usagi Potter, who gave me some great help with my couples, but sadly I must see if the are ousted for others . . . Why is it so many of you are so addicted to Harry/Usa? Oh well, I must give the public what it demands . . . but it probably won't be for a while though.gotta figure out a way to somehow destroy the Mamo-baka. Hmm, or maybe I could let him live and have him send a letter to her. Well, I've yapped long enough, so I'll let you read the fic now.  
  
BTW: It goes as follows for the couples: Usagi/Harry: 3 Usagi/Seamus: 2  
  
Minako/Ron: 1 Minako/Draco: 1 Minako/Fred: 1  
  
Makoto has gotten no votes  
  
Ami has gotten no votes  
  
Rei/Draco: 1 Thank you  
  
  
  
"Firs' years! Firs' years an' Transfer students over here!" Hagrid, the gamekeeper bellowed. The students that he called for all crowded around, but not too close due to fear of his enormous size. To his left the five girls stood in a bunch, away from the rest of the children. "Follow me. C'mon c'mon, hurry up now!" they all stumbled down the narrow path that led to the lake. On the opposite side of the lake stood Hogwarts, a huge castle with many windows and towers.  
  
"No more'n four to a boat!" He said loudly, pointing to the many boats in front of them. The five Senshi looked at each other as to decide who got to ride solo. Four sets of eyes focused on Minako, the leader.  
  
"Fine." She muttered, veering off to another boat. The blond sat down glumly in an empty boat with a sigh. Sadly no one came to sit with her.  
  
"Everyun' settled? Right then, FORWARD!" Hagrid said in a voice that rattled everyone's bones. The boats glided towards the cliff, bringing the looming castle even nearer with each second. "Duck yer heads!" Hagrid called as they went under the ivy that was hiding a passageway. Usagi, of course, was not paying any attention at all. She hit her head on the ledge and was knocked from the boat.  
  
"Usa!" Rei yelled, reaching over the boat side, but before she could reach her a giant tentacle reached up, wrapping around the blonde's waist. She wailed in terror, clawing at the slimy appendage with her nails. In a flash four Senshi had out their Henshin Sticks and were about to transform when the tentacle dropped Usagi back into the boat. Five Senshi stared over the boat edge with eyes as big as saucers, accompinaied by the rest of the first years.  
  
AN: It's not really a good ficcy until Usa screws something up!  
  
"You ok Usa-chan?" Makoto asked as soon as she found her voice again.  
  
"Yeah, I'm a bit water logged, but otherwise fine." The Moon princess said while wringing out her hair. Minako sat in her boat, snickering to herself as the boats glided to a stop at the shore.  
  
"All right, follow me!" Hagrid said, taking off at a pace in which the smaller students had to jog every few steps to keep up with the lumbering man. "'Ere we are. Wait right 'ere for Professor McGonagall."  
  
As he walked off a strict looking old woman glided up and stood in front of the children. She pulled the door wide open, and walked into the enormous entrance hall. The students followed her fearfully, they could hear the noise of hundreds of people talking. Professor McGonagall led them to a small room, and they crowded in. Standing in a defense formation around Usagi, each of the four princesses formed a circle facing outwards at the other students to face oncoming attacks.  
  
It seemed to be ages before the first students were called up, let alone the transfer students. Usagi was drooling on Makoto's shoulder mumbling the word 'Mamoru' AN: *gag gag* repeatedly. The tall Senshi shoved her awake as Professor Dumbledore stood up again.  
  
"Now, we have a special surprise for all of you. Five students from Japan will be joining us, and I expect them to be made welcome. They will be joining us as fifth years, due to their . . . previous knowledge about magic. Now," He said, looking at the five girls with twinkling eyes. "First off, we have Aino, Minako." Minako walked up to the front proudly. After all, if she was going to be a star one day, she should show no fear on stage, but inside she was shaking. As the grimy hat was placed on her head, it fell down to the tip of her nose, electing giggles from her friends.  
  
(Well now, what do we have here? It seems as if I have been placed upon the head of a Sailor Senshi! And none other than the one whom was here in England, fighting crime as well!) She visibly stiffened as the hat said this. (No worries child, no worries. I will not tell. Let's see now . . . Courage, and plenty of it, intelligence, when you choose to use it no doubt, lots of talent, naturally. The only problem is, where to put you? Ah, well it had best be . . . ) "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
She was welcomed into the house with a loud burst of applause, and the blonde walked over to her new house.  
  
"Kino, Makoto" It paused for a brief moment before shouting. "HUFFLEPUFF!" "Hino, Rei" With no pause at all. "SLYTHERIN!" "Mizuno, Ami" It paused for a brief moment yet again. "RAVENCLAW!" "And finally Tsukino, Usagi" The hat took it's time, as it had with Minako then called out . . .  
  
AN: I should leave you right there . . . but I'm nice and I know how much I hate cliffies so I'll tell  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
AN: As if you didn't see that coming . . . -_-; Well, that's it for Chapter One, keep R&Ring! If you don't you get no chapter three! ¬.¬ I mean it. 


	3. Breakfast News

AN: Hello everyone. Woah, you really eat these things up! I'm so glad you like the story. Someone made a valid point in my reviews, saying that in almost every one of these kinds of fics, Usagi breaks up with Mamo-baka. So, for the sake of my 'creativity' I will keep Usa/Mamo*cough (baka) cough*ru. I'm sorry to everyone who wanted her to go with someone else. This is the first fic I started writing, then I forgot about it for a while. (Translation: Brother found the floppy it was on and decided to play hockey in his sock with a broom . . . baka Oniisan. ¬¬; ) Well, I will be going away for the next few days and I'm not sure when I will be back. (Most likely Wednesday) Then my wonderful parents will be arriving to whisk me back to Texas! Joy joy . . . NOT! I hate it there. Oh well, so when I go home that might mean that I would not be able to post until school starts. Do not maim the author! It is out of my control! Well, here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Ja ne, minna! ^.^   
  
Please vote on these in your review: Minako/Draco Minako/Ron Minako/Fred  
  
Makoto is with the guy that gets second to most votes in the polls  
  
The polls will be open until chapter five. Please, take the time to R&R. Thanks!   
  
A loud yelp, followed by a thump was heard through the Gryffindor tower the next day, accompanied by yelling. "Usa! Get up, you're going to miss breakfast!"  
  
"Oh no, I can't miss breakfast! I just can't work without food in my stomach!"  
  
"Then move it! I don't wanna miss breakfast!" Minako yelled as she ran into the common room, followed by Usagi who was still putting up her hair. They made their way to the Great Hall where all meals were to be served as if they had youma after them.  
  
A metallic crashing was heard as a helmet rolled into the hall noisily. Usagi and Minako walked into the Hall sheepishly, looking at the professors and wondering if they were in trouble. Dumbledore was laughing merrily at them, and all the other professors were on the verge of laughing. All, that is, except Snape. He was staring at the two blondes intensely, as if he knew them. Of course that was absurd, since these two girls had never been to Hogwarts, and only Minako had ever been in England, due to her past as Sailor V.  
  
"Many apologies Dumbledore-sama." Minako said, taking her usual role as leader, and putting herself forward for punishment if it occurs.  
  
"Quite all right Ladies," He said with a slight tone in his voice, that only those who had been raised in court would be able to hear. He respected them.  
  
'Just how much does this old man know?' Minako thought to herself, holding her chin up, and looking him in the eye for the first time. Being the goddess of love, she could taste his emotions. Amusement, awe, exasperation . . . normal emotions, but the one that she didn't understand was worry. 'Why is he worried about us?'  
  
"I was just about to make announcements, please, be seated." He gestured to the Gryffindor table where their classmates were smiling with suppressed laughter. Anyone could tell that it was not condescending in the way they smiled, it was more of acceptance, the laughter between friends. Usagi and Minako exchanged smiles and took their seats.  
  
"First off, I know I skipped the usual announcements last night, due to the lack of time that we had, so I'll say it today. First off, The Forbidden Forest is not called forbidden for no reason. Stay out of there, this applies to all students. Second, there is to be no magic in the halls, it is to be used only in class and in your tower. Next, Madame Hooch will be accepting all applications for Quidditch, and will disperse the forms accordingly. As you all may or may not know, we will have a welcoming dance next Monday and I am pleased to inform you that the band will be the Three Lights. That is all."  
  
Usagi and Minako looked at each other, then let out a squeal of joy.  
  
"They're back! Oh, I can't wait to see them all again!!!" Usagi said, grabbing Minako's and pulling her up. They then did a funny little thing where they both jumped up and down, chanting 'The Three Lights are back!' over and over.  
  
As they settled back down Minako started gushing on and on. "Can you believe it? I thought that they had totally left! I wonder if they will remember us of not . . ." She droned on and on about them, as their peers watched them. Makoto walked up to the table to inform the poor students as to why they were so excited.  
  
"Minako and Usagi knew them very well a few years back when they just started getting big. On top of it all Minako's a major groupie, so get used to it . . . What you saw this morning will be just like the rest of the year" She then turned and walked back to her table.  
  
AN  
  
Cat: Wow! The Three Lights! I can't believe they decided to appear in my humble fic!  
  
Seiya: Actually, we didn't do it willingly . . . she threatened to cut off our hair and reveal that we were not quite boys to the public . . .  
  
Cat: Lies! I would never do such a thing! 9.9; I'm a good little girl!  
  
Taiki: Fine, then we will not appear.  
  
Cat: Shut your mouth, you transvestite! I did not ask for your input . . . You -will- do the show since I am the one with the all-powerful keyboard! Muhahahahahaha! *Clings to Yaten, who is tied and gagged in a chair.* You'll do it for me won't you Yaten-san? *uses her hand to make him nod* See! They -will- do it! ^^  
  
As always five reviews gets you a new chapter, and please read and review on my other fic as well, I have many chapters just sitting, waiting to be posted.  
  
Cat 


	4. Giant Grasshoppers and a New Transformat...

AN: Thank you sooooo much for all of your wonderful reviews! *bows* I'm so glad that you all like my story so much. It makes me feel as if I'm almost as loved as Naoko-san! She's so cool! *gets starry eyed* Maybe, one day she will read my ficcy, and write to me! Well, so anyways, Minako is still in the voting, but Rei and Makoto aren't. It goes as follows:  
  
Rei/Draco (It just fits . . . common sense peeps!)  
  
Makoto/George  
  
Ami/Greg (who will not appear in this fic, because I really can't get the feel of his character, and I don't feel like making poor Ami-san having any problems . . . I like her too much to do that to her.)  
  
Usagi/Mamo-baka (who also will not appear in this fic, because I don't like him and I thinks he needs to die.)  
  
You may vote on:  
  
Minako/Ron  
  
Minako/Fred  
  
Thanks for voting, and reading my story! Ja!  
  
Cat ^.^   
  
"Wormtail." A horrible voice hissed out, as if it hurt to speak. Its rasping voice echoed through the room.  
  
"Y-yes master?"  
  
"Five students have come to Hogwarts from Japan. They could be a hindrance to our plans . . . bring them to me."  
  
"Yes master, but how could -students- be a problem?"  
  
"Are you questioning me?"  
  
"No master! I-I was just trying to figure out how students could be a problem to you. You are so powerful!" He cringed visibly.  
  
"Quit sucking up, fool! Do you forget Harry Potter?" It spat out with a growl that was almost inhuman.  
  
"No master . . ." Wormtail replied meekly.  
  
"See that you don't. These five girls are strange, and I need to win them over to our side."  
  
"Girls? Surely you are joking, master."  
  
"I do not 'joke'. They are different than the rest of the students, with them on our side we will not fail."  
  
"Yes, master, I will see to it."  
  
???????????????????????????????????  
  
The two blondes ran through the halls, up and down the stairs, and in and out of rooms, searching for the potions class. They were totally late, and nearly had a heart attack when Nearly Headless Nick popped up in front of them. Usagi started wailing, not knowing that there were supposed to be ghosts. She did not pay attention last night, due to the feast in front of her.  
  
"Sir Nicolas, will you help us find our way to class? We're lost, and I swear, those dumb staircases move." Minako growled, then shook her princess. "Usa, chill."  
  
"Of course I will." The Gryffindor ghost said with a bow.  
  
"Thanks!" Usagi chirped, as she saw Minako was not worried in the least. She jumped up and down, excited to see a real ghost. She started spinning around, singing 'Casper the Friendly Ghost', hitting Minako with her pig- tails.  
  
"No problem, always happy to help out." He was beginning to wonder what he had gotten into.  
  
They made their way down a few halls, when suddenly he no longer heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see the two girls tense, and turned in the opposite direction that they were supposed to be going.  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"Shh!" Minako said with a flick of her hand, as a giant creature stomped around the corner. Over a dozen horns decorated its gruesome head, and its body looked like that of a grasshopper, covered in blue and brown fur. Over fifty more of it's ilk crowded the hall behind it. How did they get past the spells?  
  
"Why is it that we can't lead even HALF-WAY normal lives? . . . come on Usa, it's Yoma bashing time!" Minako said as she held up her hand. "Venus Love Power!"  
  
A golden beam of light fell upon her as she crossed her arms and tilted her head forward as if to look at the floor. Star shaped pieces fell from the ceiling, decorating her hair like hundreds of tiny barrettes. Her feet lifted from the ground, as she began to rotate. Her tiara shimmered into place, but the gem was a heart with stars on either side. Her eyes opened, and as she lifted her head up a wave of gold washed out her body. As she dropped onto the floor the light faded, and she stood in a new outfit. Her skirt was longer than before, to her ankles, and was made of layers upon layers of a gauzy substance. The top of her outfit was like a peasant top that ended shortly before her belly button. Both were the same gold as the light that had covered her body moments before. The thing that was truly amazing, was the four white wings that sprouted from her back.  
  
"Right! Moon Light Power Make-up!"  
  
Her transformation was almost the same as Venus's, but instead of stars falling around her; tiny crescent moons made up her decoration. Her tiara held the royal insignia of the crescent moon, with two diamonds on either side. Her outfit was made of the same gauzy material as her Senshi's, but hers was a very light silver, and the top was fitted like their normal fuku's. She also had four white wings.  
  
"Woah! That was sooo cool! V-babe, you look like your mom with wings!"  
  
"Well, so do you, odango atama!"  
  
"Don't call me odango atama! Only Mamo-chan can do that!" Completely forgotten, the monsters looked at the two girls in confusion. Sure these two couldn't be the ones the master wanted, they were so . . .blonde. (No offense to all you blondes out there, I'm blonde myself, but these two take it to another level sometimes!)  
  
"Uh, are you two from Japan?" One asked, clearly puzzled.  
  
"Wow," Tenshi Venus muttered, her eyes holding a glazed look. "For a yoma, it sure has good manners . . . Yes, we're from Japan. Why?"  
  
"We have orders to take you to our Master."  
  
"Too bad, we just got here, and we're not going anywhere without a fight! I'm Tenshi Sailor Moon, and I am the light in this universe that resides in every innocent heart. I will protect that light for eternity, destroying all the darkness, and that means you!"  
  
"Right! I'm Tenshi Sailor Venus, and I am the essence of love. Born from the blood of a god and the sea foam it made, I will see to it that no more blood is spilt! I fight evil, and in the name of love, you shall be obliterated!"  
  
"Very nice speeches little girls, but I'm afraid I won't fail so easily!" It opened its . . . mouth-like thing, and black goo erupted from it. Dropping down, and flipping forward the two girls stood, their eyes glimmering with something totally inexplicable. This emotion was so cold; rage wouldn't be even close to describing it. A layer of ice built up on the walls, and decorations adorning the hall.  
  
"You and your master have destroyed our only chance at being even remotely normal." Silver and gold eyes met the lead monsters' black orbs. Their eyes now were just a pure color, no pupil, and no emotion anymore. It had abandoned these girls, as if it could tell that what was coming was not good at all. "No more games, no more secrets, our enemies play a deadly game with us, they never realized that we weren't playing. You come here, to take us away, well you never realized that we wouldn't hesitate to kill anymore. Goodbye, and have fun!" A silence, then an eruption of a light that burned away at the creatures minds, leaving nothing but empty husks of what once were enemies. The very foundations of the castle shook. Only one was left standing.  
  
"Go to your master," both girls whispered in unison, their voices haunted by the demons that were rising up within their souls, scraping away at their nerves. "Tell him, that the Universe Soldiers will not play his games, and will not stand for another attack of his. If we ever see him, he's dead." The creature just nodded and disappeared.  
  
With that they turned to Sir Nicolas, who was wide-eyed in shock. He was sure he would have died of fright if he weren't already dead.  
  
"Please, take us to Dumbledor, and set up some guards here. We don't need the rest of the students to see this." The Moon princess said, her eyes slowly fading back to crystal blue. Sailor Venus's eyes were also going to their original color. The their Professors one by one appeared in the hall, shocked by the carnage, and the two girls standing calmly, watching them. 


	5. The Notice

Sadly, my heart is no longer into this story. I'm afraid I do not know what I should do with it right now. It may be a while before I will know what to write. I know what's going to happen, but the words won't come to me right now (as you can plainly see in my last chapter). Please do not be upset with me if it takes a while to update. Thankyou. 


End file.
